


Class Presentations are Difficult

by JuliaCorvia



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Highschool AU, the specific anxiety of class presentations that you haven't prepared for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaCorvia/pseuds/JuliaCorvia
Summary: Akko forgot to prepare for her class presentation, leading to an accidental reveal of how she feels for a certain blonde classmate.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895521
Comments: 20
Kudos: 120





	Class Presentations are Difficult

Pop music echoed through the room of one Atsuko Kagari, the teen rolling over and hitting blindly at her phone, trying to turn off the alarm, rolling over when she had bought herself five more blessed minutes of sleep, only to be interrupted by a voice coming out of her phone. 

“Akko!” Lotte’s voice came out of the phone, “Akko did you sleep in through your alarms again.” 

The girl in question rolled over, shooing the voice away, “Lotteeee,” Akko whined, trying to resist waking up, “It’s Sunday why are you calling so early.” 

There was a silence over the phone, punctuated by the muffled laughs of Sucy and Amanda in the background before Lotte’s voice broke the awkwardly long silence, “Akko, It’s Monday. We have our presentations today.” she said. 

A loud slam echoed through the room as Akko rocketed awake, tripping over her Alcor plushies and getting tangled up in her sheets as she tumbled to the floor, popping up already halfway dressed. The sounds of her friends laughing and Lotte’s nervous questions backdropped her frantic scramble to get ready, Akko mentally kicking herself for mixing up the days. 

Akko hurriedly grabbed her phone, thanking her friend for waking her up and mumbling apologies as she bolted down the stairs, almost slipping and ramming her shoulder into the wall as she tried to keep her footing. 

“Okassan!” she yelled, sliding into the kitchen area “School!” she yelled frantically.

Her mom turned around, sighing fondly as she grabbed the keys off of the peg they were hanging on, Akko noticing that her backpack was sitting by the door, brown lunch bag peeking out of the top. 

Akko launched herself at her mom, giving her a huge hug as she murmured out repeated thank yous. Her mom laughed patting her head before she quirked her eyebrow and pointed downwards, “Forgetting something” 

Akko looked downwards, shrieking as she saw she was still wearing her pajama shorts and bolted upstairs, her mom laughing as she got the car ready. 

Two minutes later they were driving towards school, Akko in the passenger's seat, hunched over her notebook and furiously scribbling notes. Today was presentation day in Mrs Callistis class, and she barely had anything down for her report on… she quickly looked at her notes… The Odyssey. 

She leaned back in the car and groaned softly, this was a disaster. She really liked Mrs Callistis’s class, and really wanted to do well on the presentation, she had worked really hard on the ideas for it, but hadn’t gotten around to writing it. She thumped her head backwards into the headrest, this was the worst. Mrs Callistis’s class was also the only class that she shared with her friend Diana, and she really wanted to impress the blonde girl. 

Diana was the top of the class and turned out to be surprisingly nice, contradicting her first impression that she had when she first moved to Luna Nova High. Akko’s first day had ended with her spilling her lunch on a teacher, falling asleep in class due to the jet lag of just moving, and had ran into Diana, knocking her onto the floor, where she had been so paralyzed by how beautiful Diana’s eyes had been that she turned into a stuttering mess and absolutely failing at helping the blonde girl up. 

Safe to say, Akko thought, it was not a good first meeting. Since then she had tried to get into the blonde girl’s good graces, with some good success in Akko’s eyes. She had ended up befriending Diana, doing tutoring sessions with her and even getting her to admit that she also liked Shiny Chariot, a famous rock star that was Akko’s idol. 

Akko was shaken from her thoughts as the car pulled into the school drop off, her mom making sure that she had her bag with her before Akko jumped out of the car, checking her phone and inwardly cheering to see she had 3 minutes left to get to class. She got to the room right before the bell rang, slipping inside the classroom as the bell ushered in the start of school, dropping into her seat right next to Amanda. 

“Good job Akko,” Amanda said, holding her fist out, Akko breathing heavily as she responded to the fist bump. “You ready for the report?” 

Akko put her notebook on the table, grinning at her friend. “Barely,” she said, looking around the room and meeting Diana’s eyes, the sudden connection causing Akko to blush and look down at her notebook. 

Amanda slapped her on the back, leaning in towards the blushing brunette, “Are you finally going to ask her out.” Amanda said, Akko frantically shaking her head and trying to sink further into her set. “Come on,” Amanda continued, “You have been wanting to date her for weeks. I bet she would agree for a date, she is probably one of those girls who can only show affection by being prissy.” 

Akko pushed Amanda off of her, grumbling at her friend, as Mrs Callistis walked into the room, fumbling with a large thermos of coffee and a pile of rubrics as she sat down at her desk. 

“Good morning class”, She said, walking over to the podium in the front of the class and planting down her laptop, setting up for the presentations. “We are going to start our presentations today, and will start with any volunteers, and then after that we will start randomly calling on students.” 

At the mention of volunteers Diana raised her hand, Mrs Callistis smiling as she put Diana’s name on the board, turning around to the rest of the class, “Does anyone want to volunteer next?” she asked. 

Amanda leaned over, poking Akko in the side and sending her hand flying up in a yelp, everyone’s eyes turning towards her, Mrs Callistis wrote Akko’s name next on the list, “Next time Akko you can just raise your hand,” she said, “Though I do appreciate your enthusiasm.” 

Akko groaned, putting her head down as the rest of the class volunteered or were signed up, trying to run through her presentation in her head. Once everyone was signed up Diana made her way to the front of the class and started her presentation, Mrs Callistis reminding everyone to take notes during everyone's presentations in order to get credit. 

With a nod from the teacher Diana started in on her report, the sound of her voice alerting Akko to tune in and listen to what her crush was talking about. Akko only heard the first few sentences of Diana’s report, before she started to zone out as she stared at her crush, anxiously hoping that her presentation would be enough to impress Diana. She really wanted the blonde to notice her, and maybe it would give Akko enough courage to ask her out. 

Lost in thought Akko began to daydream, remembering the events from two weeks ago right after the project was assigned. Akko had gathered the courage to try to ask Diana out for the third time that month, vowing to her friends that this time she would be able to do it. 

She approached Diana’s desk, her confidence falling every step and before she knew it she was standing in front of Diana, her legs almost shaking as she made a strangled sound. 

Diana looked up at her, “Hello Atsuko,” she said with a small smile, “Can I help you?” 

The inside of Akko’s mind was echoing with screaming as she tried to choke out an answer, “I...want to spend time w..with you.” she blurted out, fists clenching. Her mind racing for a way to recover from the slip up. 

“That sounds lov…” Diana started, before Akko cut her off loudly, scratching the back of her neck. 

“For tutoring, yeah tutoring, I need lots of that, because school.” she said, inwardly congratulating herself on the save. 

“Oh,” Diana said, her face falling slightly, Akko’s heart rate pounding at the thought that maybe Diana wanted it to be a date. “I can certainly help you, would you like to meet at the library after school tomorrow.” she said.

Akko smiled nervously and nodded, turning around and stiffly walking out of the classroom, Lotte giving her a pat on the back as they headed to the next class. 

\--

The sound of clapping brought Akko out of her daydream, a nervous feeling settling into her gut as she walked up to the front of the class, passing by Diana who gave her a small smile and whispered, “you will do great.” 

Re-enthused, Akko walked up to the podium, turning towards the class as she put her notebook down, flipping to where she had written down some scribbled notes. Mrs Callistis nodded at her to start, finishing writing down a new rubric. 

Anxiety took over as she opened her mouth and she instinctively searched the room, locking eyes with Diana as she took another deep breath to begin, bolstered on by Diana giving her a small smile and a thumbs up. 

Distracted by looking at Diana, and still somewhat daydreaming of the possibility of a date, she opened her mouth to start her introduction, “Hello, I’m Akko Cavendish, and my report was on The Odyssey” Akko said, interrupted by Amanda laughing hysterically.

The realization of her slip up set in a moment later, Akko’s face going bright red as she started to stammer through the rest of her lines, the rest of the class quietly laughing at her as she tried to stumble through the rest of her presentation, but found herself missing words and trying desperately not to meet Diana’s eyes throughout the entire presentation. 

When she finished speaking Akko bolted back to her desk, her head down grumbling when Amanda tried to speak with her, wanting to just disappear from the rest of the class. She kept her head down for the rest of the class, inwardly dying of embarrassment as she contemplated moving back to Japan and changing her name to make sure that no one from the school could ever find her. 

The bell rang right before Sucy’s presentation, Mrs Callistis ending class there and reminding the people who hadn’t gone that tomorrow would be their day to present. Akko started to slowly put her notebook away, waving off her friends as she glumly packed up, only looking up when she heard a small cough. 

She looked up to see Diana standing in front of her desk, clutching a few sheets of paper. 

“Diana!” she yelped, almost falling as her foot tangled in the legs of the desk, “You are here, I mean, of course you are here you go to this school.” Akko stammered out, trying to look everywhere but at Diana. 

Diana gave a soft laugh, instantly drawing Akko’s eyes to her as she offered the papers to Akko, “I noticed that you didn’t take any notes during class” she said with a small grin, “If you want you can borrow my notes to catch up.” 

Akko took the papers, a confused look on her face as Diana’s fingers brushed against hers, the blonde turning around and walking to the next class. Akko turned towards the notes and looked down at them, her eyes widening and a small gasp escaping her mouth as she looked at the first line. 

At the top of the paper was printed out in Diana’s fancy cursive and underlined for extra effect : I prefer Diana Kagari. 

Akko stared dumbfounded at the papers for a few seconds before bolting up out of her seat, grabbing her bag and racing out of the classroom. “Diana wait up!” she yelled, trying to catch up, maybe this day wasn’t as bad as she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> surfaces from a pile of masters homework to throw this fic at everyone.  
> bit short but hope you all enjoy  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
